reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Boss General
Secretly formed during the Second Eurasian Conflict by several former commanders and generals from China and the United States, the secret and Unknown Robot Empire is a highy advanced combat army which is equipped with robot infantry forces capable of passing through hazardous materials with several vehicles and aircraft either stolen or acquired from other factions. Founded by former Chinese General Gray Chen with two of his specialised picked Combat Supervisor and Intelligence Officer, the faction has been preparing for combat for several years under the radar outside of mostly Eurasia and in the east and west of the world, but it is only until 2041 when several units of the Robot Empire have been spotted. Foundation Records show the first instances of the Robot Empire were first spotted in 2037, observing positions of several factions including the Forth Reich, the GLRF and even the USTF whilst at the same time noting down potential weaknesses of the factions that Chen could exploit if plans for world domination is the primary objective. The empire is equipped with an army of robots built from replicas of several soldiers including Allied Tankgunner Acolytes and even Chinese Hackers, vehicles and aircraft in their primary forces have been found either stolen from storage facilities of factions or if any stolen if spotted abandoned. No bases were reported across the world belonging to the empire so reports suggests that they could be located in either the North Pole or possibly in Antarctica, during several points in the late 2030s a blue C-130 and a Y-8 were spotted flying over the Middle East when the GLRF and the Company of Liberty were fighting, the Company was to liberate a town that was occupied by several terrorists affiliated with the GLRF. Both factions were distracted by the blue cargo planes, things began to change after several months of these sightings with am announcement from Gray Chen in 2039 saying that war will be declared if the fighting doesn't stop. Preparations To be added... Deployment To be added... Declaration of War To be added... Robot Infantry Infantry of the Robot Empire mostly consists of machined clones of soldiers from other factions, several numbers of these types have been known for fighting their enemies but is also equipped with a unique addition for their metal skin, immunity to hazardous materials such as radioactive fallout, toxins and biological fields. Commando Units Ground Vehicles The empire's selection of vehicles, well they are from several factions but how they got them, it is known that they were either stolen or acquired from unknown sources from the outside world. They are equipped with a scout drone, recon vehicles, anti-aircraft and even unique artillery with their own upgraded version of the Scarab Super Tank to utilise in combat if things go wrong. Support Vehicles To be added... Aircraft To be added... Helicopters & VTOL Planes & Fixed-Wing Faction Sectors To be added... Upgrades To be added... Generals Promotions Rank 1 Promotions To be added... Rank 3 Promotions To be added... Rank 5 Promotions To be added... Category:Factions